Taking Over Me
by Ophelia's.Muse
Summary: How the new Slytherin girl, Evelyn, manages to toy with and destroy Harry Potter with a self-consuming obsession...
1. Sweet Rejection

**Taking Over Me:**

****

_It is the beginning of the 7th year for Harry and co., and Evelyn Ridicule is the new girl, a 'dark' witch who is often associated with You-Know-Who. She is tormented by this, as she goes against everything He ever said to her or taught her. Eve wants to distance herself from her dark past… what better way than to really make an effort at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?_

Evelyn had been sorted into Slytherin, and the rumours had erupted once again. The whole train journey, and the beginning of the Welcoming Banquet she had been whispered about, avoided by all first years and pointed at. It was enough to make a girl very angry… but Eve had promised not to use her dark magick. She was beginning again, minus the evil. Fake smile in place, she spooned herself up some mashed potato with cream sauce and began to eat.

However, the vicious rumour-spreading did not cease. Tired from restraint, Eve simply followed Zephyr, a renowned Slytherin prefect, into her common room and from there got an early night. She could even hear girls whispering in her dorm room, though only sporadically. Eve closed her eyes tight and pretended to be asleep.

The first lesson that next morning was Potions, and the first assignment to partner up with a buddy. Wonderful. Everyone had partnered up, and she was left playing with a strand of her long black hair and looking around the room like an abandoned puppy. Suddenly, she heard a deep voice behind her and felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Would you be my partner?" Came the voice of a man. Eve had pre-decided, whether it was Draco Malfoy or Neville Longbottom.

"Yes, I'm…" Eve turned to face Harry Potter, their bodies only a few centimetres apart so she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. She blushed and stumbled over her words.

"Evelyn Ridicule… you're quite the celebrity here this year…" He chuckled, pulling up a stool to sit next to her. She really was very beautiful, Harry thought.

"Coming from you, Mr. Potter…" Eve said softly, in a voice gentle as a kitten. She smiled, beginning their experiment.

Throughout the lesson the pair worked beautifully together (a combination which made Hermione and Ron, the newest couple at Hogwarts, look pathetic!) and very soon they spent most of their lessons together. It seemed Harry was the perfect anecdote for Eve, being through the 'popular unpopularity' himself at the school. Harry was beginning to like Eve more and more… the way her green eyes lit up every time he told a joke, the way she always curled her black hair around her index finger aimlessly. She was beautiful to him, and a challenge which made her unbearably desirable.

One afternoon, Harry decided to confide his feelings in his two dearest and oldest friends, no matter how distant and absorbed in each other they may have been of late. Ron and Hermione had mixed reactions to the confession. Ron was delighted, patting Harry on the back and chuckling in his deep way.

"You should go for it, Harry. Everyone knows she likes you! Besides, what have you got to lose- and she's really fit!!!"

This was followed by a slap on the arm by Hermione and her usual concerned face.

"I don't know, Harry… she seems like trouble. You know all of those rumours… They might just be true. And you can't take a risk with anything to do with Voldemort." She said quietly, giving Harry a stern look as she usually did.

Harry's heart sank. Two differing opinions, although all he wanted to do was go with Ron's advice and ask Evelyn out. He really didn't believe any of the rumours, but since Hermione had mentioned it, he was becoming more and more unsure of how to act around Eve. Usually he would play fight with her, give her cuddles, help her with her homework and anything else she needed. Now, he wasn't sure what to do. Whenever she went to hug him, his body turned to cardboard, holding her at a distance with a strange look on his face. 

Eventually this got a little too much for Eve, and she confronted Harry about it. It was late one night, and they were both studying for a Transmogrification test the next day in the Library. Harry's odd behaviour had been bothering Eve for a while now, and she finally got up the nerve to tell Harry about it.

"Harry, what's going on with us?" She said nervously to him, looking at him sideways across the textbooks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a week ago we were fine, and acting normally, and now you're all distant. Is there anything wrong?" Eve said, flicking her hair away from her eyes nervously.

"No, no Eve there's nothing wrong, I promise you. It's just… I mean, I've been having a problem… and people have different views on it. But I always want to go with what my heart says… I just dunno…" He said sullenly. 

Eve placed a gentle hand on top of Harry's, making his spine tingle. 

"Why didn't you come to me? The answer would have been so simple. Always, always go with your heart…" She said simply, smiling a sweet smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow and drew his hand back. 

"Alright then…" He said softly, moving into her lips as he met them with his. He had been longing for that moment for so long, and it had finally come, and was abruptly finished by Eve pulling away and standing up.

"I… I'm sorry… I have to go…" She said breathlessly, turning for the door and walking out. 

The next day was a Sunday, and Evelyn found Harry out on the green. She sat next to him carefully, regardless of him turning his back to her and going red. She lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered to him:

"I was tired… if you want to pick up where you left off…" She said, and Harry turned round to see her smiling mischievously. Going down to his level, Eve planted a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Eve…" Harry said dreamily.

"Yeah…?" She said in much the same tone.

"Will you go out with me?" Harry laughed, brushing her black hair out of her eyes.

Evelyn blushed and smiled to the ground.

"Harry Potter, I would be honoured to go to the Halloween dinner with you next week… If you'll take me…" She said sweetly, smiling in that angelic way that made Harry question why anyone would ever think she had even the slightest trace of evil in her.


	2. The Hallowe'en Ball

**Taking Over Me:**

The Hallowe'en Ball:

Evelyn and Harry were just about the hottest couple in Gryffindor in the school since Hermione and Ron, and even they caused no where near the amount of commotion Ridecule and Potter created when they were seen together. People had stopped the vicious rumour spreading about Evelyn, now that she was with Harry people were either too afraid to upset her or convinced she must be the sweetest girl in the world. Harry often liked to think it was the latter. 

It was the evening of the Hallowe'en ball, and the Gryffindor common room was buzzing. Hermione and Ron sat in a corner, seemingly distracted from one another.

"I honestly do not know what all the great fuss is about…" said Hermione snootily in the common room to her boyfriend.

"There's still something off about her, Ron…" She said, but Ron simply shook his head and nuzzled his nose into the small of her neck, smiling.

"Let Harry and Eve get on with it, eh?" He said softly, taking her hand in his. Hermione nodded and smiled, and leaned back into Ron's warm arms.

Across the corridor, Harry and Eve were sitting in the empty Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, laughing so loud Harry wondered why no one had come in to accuse them of their unwanted presence. 

"So…" Said Eve softly, her tone changing from one of laughter to one of 'relationship talk', a sweet sultry sound like humming.

"So…" Harry replied in much the same tone, a twinkle in his eye glimmering happily.

"I bought my dress for the Hallowe'en ball today… And I know we're meant to wait till tonight… but… wanna see?" Eve grinned excitedly. Harry honestly didn't care what she turned up in, she was beautiful anyway, but he humoured her passion for clothes.

"Go on then…" he said sweetly.

"Robilliero!" Eve said, and her Slytherin cape and school uniform whirled into a blur of blue, which soon formed a beautiful, flowing midnight blue gown. 

Eve suited the dress perfectly. It was elegant and shining, and she looked like a real lady… She reminded Harry of someone in that instant but he could not place who. Some royalty, a princess perhaps…

"Oh my God… Eve… you…"

"Ssh…" She said softly. "Save it for the ball."

And with that, she kissed him goodbye and made her way, light-footed, back to the Slytherin common room. It was empty, surprisingly, Eve guessed everyone had gone upstairs to get changed. She was just about to go upstairs to the girls dormitory, when-

"You look… beautiful… Ridecule…" Said a familiar voice behind her.

Eve froze. She knew that voice all too well. It was the voice of a Malfoy. Spinning around, there he was, sitting alone and looking honest and vulnerable. Draco Malfoy. He looked surprisingly handsome when he was alone and defenceless. Draco looked at her now, embarassed, and put his eyes to the floor.

"Th- Thank you Draco." She replied, not knowing what else to say.

Draco nodded. "Potter's a lucky man…" He said, a sharp edge to his speech now, as is notable whenever a Malfoy speaks of a Potter.

"I'm a lucky girl…" She said quietly. "Why are you sitting here, by yourself? Shouldn't you be-"

"Getting ready? I'm not going…" He said bitterly, still staring at the green carpet.

"Why not?" Eve moved slightly closer now, though still cautious, she stood behind an armchair, as if using it as a shield.

"I don't have… I don't have…" Draco seemed to be having immense trouble with words, and his eyes looked hard and dark.

"A date?" Eve suggested softly, her face lightening.

"No!" Yelled Draco across the room suddenly. His body flinched, and he retreated. "No… I- I don't have a tux…" He said bashfully, looking her in the eye for the first time and smiling a little.

Eve laughed. She smiled at him, and went closer to him. He really wasn't as bad as everyone said he was.

"Hold on a minute…" she said happily. "I think Harry has one… let me talk to him…" Eve said, making her way for the portrait hole.

"No I don't want to wear a tux from-"

"You want a tux, don't you?" Eve said curtly, looking him in the eye in a deadly serious fashion.

"Yes…" He said quietly.

"So shut up…" Eve laughed, going out of the Slytherin common room. It was another reason to go and see Harry…

Once Harry had sorted Draco out for a tuxedo, and given his girlfriend a few pre-ball kisses, Evelyn returned to her common room triumphantly, and Draco was where she left him. Upon hearing her footsteps Draco turned around, and when he saw the prized item of clothing, smiled.

"Thank you so much Eve…" Said Draco, reaching out for the tux.

Evelyn snatched it away just before he grabbed it.

"Be good to it Draco, and I mean it. If it comes back flawed in any way…"

"I wouldn't…" Said Malfoy, lying through his teeth.

The garment was handed over and Draco made his way to the stairs for the boys dormitories. He turned around once more and smiled to Evelyn.

"Thank you, miss Ridecule…" He said, a sexiness in his voice and smile as he made his way up the stairs.

Evelyn and Harry met at the entrance to the Great Hall. Upon seeing Evelyn, her beautiful black hair curling in tendrils about her face, her green eyes lit up with glitter and her beautiful pouting lips shining with lip gloss, Harry was taken aback. He blinked twice, and then began talking nervously, stumbling over his words.

"You look, uhm, oh wow! Well, I mean yes, you clean up…"

"Harry, you look gorgeous!" She said sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So do you…" He chuckled, going to kiss her lips, but she led him into the hall, shaking her head. Eve was a terrible tease.

The Hall looked beautiful, decadent, with hundreds of glowing candles and two long banquet tables, decorated with jack o' laterns, table tops covered in gossard cobwebs with little diamante jewels for raindrops, little pastry bats, spiders and mice were for starters, already set out and were being devoured by hungry 5th years. However, the most stunning of all was the large dancefloor, which seemed to be outside, as it had a misty night air floating about it, and stars twinkling around it. It was simply wonderful, and apparently Eve thought so also, as her eyes lit up excitedly.

"Oh my Goddess! It's beautiful!" She said dreamily, wrapping her arms around Harry's left arm as they made their way to the table. Harry made sure they were sat next to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, who were in unusually good spirits.

"Hermione! You look beautiful!" Said Evelyn as she hugged the Gryffindor Head Girl. Hermione's face lightened considerably, and she smiled genuinely.

"You look wonderful as well, Evelyn…" She said softly, hugging Harry as Eve hugged Ron. The two men simply shook hands and smiled knowingly to one another as the girls got talking again.

Once dinner was over, Evelyn led Harry to the dance floor, much against Harry's will. Following suit, Hermione and Ron were shortly in each other's arms swaying to the music.

"It's so lovely here…" Evelyn said dreamily, her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah… the Hall looks great…" Harry said, looking around.

"No, Harry… here, with you…" She said, looking up at him longingly.

Harry leant down to Evelyn as his lips met with hers, and in that moment his whole world was perfect. He had never felt this way about anyone he had ever dated… Evelyn was so different. She was so passionate and exciting, and he really felt that he knew her, and that he could trust her.

Draco and Cho Chang were soon up on the dancefloor, although Draco seemed somewhat preoccupied with Evelyn, as he couldn't take his eyes away from her. Evelyn passed him the occasional glance and smile, but soon noticed his eyes were always on her. This made her more and more aware of his presence, and more and more aware of herself looking more often to him. 

Searching for her reasons for being with Harry, Eve looked back up to him and kissed him once again. She loved him so much… why was she even looking at Draco? Of course, Draco was good looking, but Harry was good looking, good to her, sweet, kind, and Draco treated his women as he treated his house elves. But before, in the common room, he had seemed so sweet and honest… she couldn't just ignore him, could she?

The band stopped playing as the dance music changed. Draco approached Harry slowly, asking for his permission to dance with Evelyn. Harry looked from Eve to Draco, and permitted Malfoy, with his undying faith in Evelyn.

The new music began, it was a tango. Harry offered Cho a dance, and the Ravenclaw accepted, remembering how good Harry had once been to her. Evelyn however, was having quite a different experience… Draco was a very sensual dancer, and the tension between their bodies as they moved across the dancefloor was building. Very soon, the whole of the floor seemed to stop to look at them, they were visually captivating, their figures looked to be moving as one.

However, when the music stopped, everyone had been dancing as usual. Evelyn didn't understand why dancing with Draco made her feel this way, all she knew was that she wanted Harry to hold her, to convince her he was better for her than a Malfoy. And Harry's arms returned to hers shortly after, but she was not convinced…

"Harry, I feel ill… I think I'm going to go back to the common room." She said, making her way hurriedly for the table to get her bag. Once found, she made her way quickly for the exit, but Harry was following closely behind her.

"Eve, what's wrong? Did Draco upset you?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry!" Evelyn said, not looking back at him.

"At least let me walk you to the common room…" He said quietly.

Evelyn could no longer ignore him, she turned around, tried her best smile and shook her head.

"Really, Harry, stay, have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." She said softly.

"I won't… not without you…" Harry said longingly. Evelyn kissed him half-heartedly, as you might kiss an ill person, or someone you never thought you'd have to face again. Harry stared after her, lingering for more…

Evelyn reached her dormitory in a nervous sweat, shaking somewhat. Draco had made her feel alive, and awoken all of the passion inside of her from her childhood. He made her feel… weightless. 

She was becoming reckless again, and her dark side had awoken. Evelyn had never been able to control herself once she wanted something, and if she wanted to start using her dark magick again all hell would break lose. But the thing that was scaring her the most was that all she could think about, lying there, drifting to sleep, was Mr. Draco Malfoy…


End file.
